


Destinati a salvarci

by Milady_Silvia



Series: FOOD [14]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20782925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Ispirata alla Doujinshi:[Dokugunryu (Komakawa Rimi)] MONSTRUO (Dragon Ball Z) [English] [Yoaken].“Questa storia partecipa alla Soulmate Challenge indetta sul gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp”.Prompt: 15. Destinati a salvarsi.





	Destinati a salvarci

Destinati a salvarci

“VEGETA! APRI GLI OCCHI!

Ci sta assorbendo, resta sveglio!” gridò Goku. L’aura dorata dei suoi capelli illuminava la sostanza rosea intorno a sé, il suo corpo stava affondando all’interno della parete molle. Tentacoli viscidi gli strappavano i vestiti, scivolandogli lungo il fisico scolpito, inumidendogli la pelle.

Vegeta mugolò, aveva gli occhi socchiusi e le iridi spente, un tentacolo cercava di forzargli le labbra, mentre altri due gli stuzzicavano i capezzoli, uno di essi si era infiltrato nei suoi pantaloncini azzurri aderenti, avvolgendogli l’intimo.

“_Hnn_…” gemette, mentre rivoli di sudore solcavano la sua fronte sudata. I suoi capelli color dell’oro diventavano di un giallo sempre più spento. La punta delle sue orecchie era rossa e anche le sue gote erano accaldate.

“Vi farò soffrire” li minacciò Majinbu.

Un traliccio largo un braccio avvolse la gola di Goku, cercando di soffocarlo.

“VEGETAAA!” sbraitava Son, sprecando tutto il suo fiato. Le sue mani e i suoi piedi ormai erano stati inglobati dalla parete di sostanza rosa.

La stessa sostanza, che formava anche soffitto e pavimento, ribolliva, andando a creare delle sottospecie di caverne che si susseguivano come delle stanze.

Dei tentacoli tenevano spalancate le braccia di Vegeta e gli tenevano le gambe piegate, gli avevano sfilato gli stivaletti bianchi, le sue cosce erano strette e altri tralicci rosa s’infilarono nei suoi boxer ormai strappati.

“Ha ragione, Goku, apri gli occhi, Dovete vedere bene mentre vi distruggo”. Un corpo di Majinbu apparve dal pavimento, senza gambe, fuse col pavimento, mentre diversi volti di Majinbu comparivano sui soffitti bombati.

Un tentacolo scivolò tra i capelli a fiamma di Vegeta e la sua aureola, obbligando il principe a spalancare gli occhi, tirandogli la pelle.

Entrambi i saiyan erano ormai completamente ignudi, Goku strappò un tentacolo con i denti, liberandosi il collo, ansimando. Ignorò che i suoi glutei stavano affondando.

Vegeta iniziò a strillare, mentre i tentacoli sfregavano su e giù sul suo membro, tenendolo bloccato nelle loro spire.

“… CHE… CHE COSA… FAI?!” ululò, cercando inutilmente di liberarsi le braccia, serrando i pugni con tutte le sue energie.

< Eravamo così vicini! Gli altri sono bloccati in delle bolle di carne. Potevamo liberarli! Non finire prigionieri anche noi! > pensò, il battito cardiaco impazzito nel suo petto.

“Ka-Kakaroth!” implorò, serrandogli occhi, mentre un tentacolo, grosso e bitorzoluto, iniziava a penetrarlo. I suoi glutei vennero spruzzati di sostanza umida, mentre il traliccio di carne rosa acceso andava sempre più a fondo. “KAKAROTH!” gridò Vegeta. Man mano che il dolore aumentava, stringeva sempre di più gli occhi, mentre le lacrime gli rigavano il volto.

“BASTARDO! Lascialo stare!” ruggì Goku, cercando d’incrementare la sua aura ancor di più.

< M-mi dispiace… Vegeta! Mi dispiace! Perdonami! > implorò mentalmente.

“FE-FERMATI!”. Vegeta urlò con la bocca spalancata, fino a svuotarsi i polmoni e graffiarsi la gola. Continuò a urlare fino a rimanere senza voce.

Le lacrime copiose, mentre altri tentacoli si univano al primo, mentre il suo membro veniva stretto e imprigionato dolorosamente.

“_Mnh_? Non ti ritrasformi? Hai ancora energia? Beh, vediamo quanto dura” disse Majinbu.

Goku ormai aveva le gambe inglobate fino alle ginocchia, ansimava rumorosamente.

“MERDA! Vegeta!” chiamò.

“KAKAROOOTH” lo invocò Vegeta, mentre i suoi capelli a fiamma venivano inglobati, bloccandogli la testa rivolta all’indietro.

Un tentacolo gli s’infilò in bocca, zittendolo.

Vegeta si ritrasformò, mentre i suoi muscoli si rilassavano dolorosamente.

Goku iniziò a mordere intorno a sé, cercando di liberarsi le braccia dalla membrana di carne. Ruggendo e sputando, continuando a dimenarsi.

“Vegeta! Vuoi davvero lasciarlo vincere così facilmente?!

Sei così docile?!” lo interrogò con rabbia.

Gli occhi di Vegeta erano diventati completamente bianchi.

< Com’è iniziato tutto questo? Non me lo ricordo…

Mi sento come se fossi addormentato e non potessi svegliarmi. Tutto questo mi ricorda le catene di Freezer. Non erano fisiche, ma psicologiche. Non c’era modo che potessi liberarmi da esse.

No… Non è vero… Ce l’ho fatta una volta! Posso rifarlo!

IO NON SONO DOCILE >. Il principe dei saiyan iniziò ad urlare, Goku riuscì a liberarsi le braccia.

Vegeta fece pressione, strappando i tentacoli e liberandosi le braccia, Son allungò le mani davanti a sé e scatenò una pioggia di onde d’oro.

“Com’è possibile? Perché non riesco ad assorbirli?” esalò Majinbu. Ogni suo volto nelle membrane venne fatto esplodere.

Vegeta fece saltare in aria tutto quello che aveva intorno a sé, l’onda d’urto liberò anche Son e spazzò via il Majinbu busto che si era sollevato dal terreno.

Il principe dei saiyan stava acquattato a terra, ansimante. Il viso sporco di sangue e saliva, le gambe gocciolanti e umide, era anche unto di sperma.

“Ma-maledetto… i saiyan… non sono così… facili da assorbire…” biascicò. Aprì gli occhi, le iridi nero intenso, e, rialzandosi ondeggiante, sputò per terra.

Goku lo raggiunse, sorridendo raggiante e lo abbracciò.

“Prendiamo gli altri e andiamocene di corsa da qui” propose.

< Ora ricordo tutto > pensò Vegeta, abbandonandogli la testa contro il petto.

“Questa è l’ultima volta che mi fondo con te. Guarda in che merda di posto ci hai fatto finire” borbottò. < Pensavo che mi avrebbe giudicato, invece è qui, per me. Mi consola, mi appoggia.

Mi sento così strano, confuso >.

Goku ridacchiò e lo afferrò per un polso, trascinandoselo dietro. “Diamoci una mossa. Così questo posto lo lasciamo alla svelta” ribatté.

Vegeta si lasciò guidare, imbarazzato.

< Ho sentito le nostre anime vibrare all’unisono. Ho sentito la tua voce arrivare al mio cuore, più che alle mie orecchie. I nostri spiriti erano come uniti, destinati a stare insieme ben oltre la fusion.

Tu mi hai salvato ed io ho salvato te. Forse è questo che siamo: destinati a salvarci > rifletté.


End file.
